


Mint filtered photos

by Ink_stained_quills



Series: Modeling’s for the broke [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kagehina’s gonna get an actual resolution later I swear, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Model AU, Thaichi, Told you Kenma’d show up later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_stained_quills/pseuds/Ink_stained_quills
Summary: Kenma’s never quite realized how much Kuroo means to him - until Kuroo’s first time running a shoot.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Modeling’s for the broke [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568236
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Mint filtered photos

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, the promised Kenma story
> 
> Song: Home by Edward Sharpe & the Magnetic Zeroes

Kenma’s got a problem.

Well, he’s got several really, but the most prevalent ones are the upcoming modeling show at Nekoma agency - more specifically, the one his best friend is leading for the first time.

Kuroo’s flailing around trying to get everything done (a difficult enough prospect when you’re working unsupervised, let alone with your Head breathing down your neck yelling something like “We have to beat Karasuno agency! Our pride, our rivalry, is on the line!”).

Panic is setting in for Nekoma’s members, and Kenma’s sitting in the corner fidgeting with his camera in the hopes that they’ll ignore him. He flips through the pictures he’s currently downloading on his computer, shifting some to black and white, adding or removing filters on others.

In the back of his mind he registers that there’s more of Kuroo than anyone else, but he rationalizes this with the fact that Kuroo’s an experienced, good model, and so deserving of more screen time. There’s another reason too, but Kenma’s not ready to confront that right now. Instead he pushes the thought away and finishes downloading the pictures - there’s a lot to do before the show starts, even for a cameraman.

He’s already gotten most of the work done, but there’s still lighting to adjust and green screens to select, and he’s kept fairly busy (well, busy for him) until Kuroo flies into the room a few hours later.

“Kenma,” he says dramatically, “I’m through with modeling.”

“Don’t let Lev hear you says that, he’ll think you’re serious. And then Yaku will whack him and Nekoma will yell at Yaku and it’ll all get messy.” Blinking up at him, Kenma takes in the terrible clothing Kuroo’s wearing. “What is that?”

“Hmm?” he asks innocently.

Kenma gestures to the outfit. “Who dressed you, yourself?”

“Ouch!” The taller man puts a hand to his chest, feigning heartbreak. “But no, I didn’t dress myself, and I’ll change before the show.”

“Good.” Kenma mutters, turning back to his camera.

“Kuroo!” Yaku yells from the hallway. “Where do you want the lights? And where on earth is Lev? He was supposed to be practicing his poses!”

“He hates practicing poses.” Kuroo confides.

Nodding, Kenma sets his camera around his neck. “I know. He’s probably hiding under the craft table.”

Yaku sniffs haughtily. “I’ll check there next, then.”

“Oh - hey, Yaku! Did you set up...” Kuroo charged out of the room after the other model, then doubles back. “You’ll be alright here, Kenma?”

“I’ll be fine, Kuro.” Kuroo nods again, smiling faintly at the nickname, and runs back out of the room to boss someone else around.

Kenma goes back to his camera.

~~~

Two hours later, the showcase is in full swing. Kuroo’s strutting around like a rooster as Kenma trails after him, Yaku’s trying to fix Lev’s tie (“This is an event, Lev! A showcase! Try to show a little decorum.” “Well you’re the expert on little, Yaku-san - ouch!”) and the Karasuno models are huddling into small groups to talk.

Kuroo goes off to speak with someone he refers to only as “Thighchi” at the same time Kenma says hi to Hinata, so that’s alright.

“Hey, Shouyou.”

The orange haired boy whirls around from where he was bickering with a tall, raven haired boy (also from Karasuno?) and lights up. “Kenma! How’ve you been?”

“Alright. Last time I saw you was a few weeks ago, huh? At the alien thing.”

Hinata nods, launching excitedly into a detailed description of events since then (Iwaizumi and Oikawa getting together, the different shoots he’s done, that one award he’s trying to win) with the taller boy - Kenma learns his name’s Kageyama - interrupting occasionally with a “Dumbass Hinata! It went like this -“.

Kenma stands and nods, listening attentively and adding commentary when he deems fit. After about fifteen minutes of discussion, he feels a tap on his shoulder.

“Hey, Chibi-chan. I’m gonna borrow Kenma for a few, okay?

“Hey, Kuroo-san! Go ahead!” Hinata chirps back.

Kenma turns, expecting the model to be posing for a picture, but is instead greeted by an extremely well dressed Kuroo.

The tie is a midnight blue, tucked carefully into the black suit. His hair could never be described as tame but it looks like effort was put in besides “bed head”. The shoes - Kenma never gets to the shoes.

All at once, the thought he was trying to push away hits him: He likes Kuroo’s outfit. He likes the way his long time best friend still melts when Kenma uses the nickname, how his hair’s never combed, how he does this funny pose when he thinks Kenma’s not watching (he is of course, and it makes excellent blackmail material). 

Kenma can’t remember when watching Kuroo became a full time job. What he does know is this: he likes Kuroo. Probably has for a long time. 

He reaches out and grabs Kuroo’s sleeve. “Hey, Kuro - um -“

“You like the suit?” Kuroo laughs (it’s such an ugly laugh, Kenma loves it) and lowers his face. “You never like what I’m wearing, and I figured you might as well get some good pictures in -“

“Kuro.” Kenma breaths again, irritated, and tugs the other boys head down to his.

If he needed confirmation that he liked Kuroo (he didn’t) this would have done the trick - his heart is doing flips in his chest, like it does when he beats a hard level in a video game, like it does when he takes a perfect picture. 

Kuroo’s lips are chapped and rough, and Kenma can taste the mint on his mouth. Vaguely, he’s aware of whooping from Hinata and several Nekoma models, but it’s quiet and in the background.

Kenma pulls away. “Minty.”

“Uh.” Kuroo isn’t straightening up, blinking with a goofy expression on his face. “Yeah. I had - there’s mints in the corner.”

“Huh.” They’re silent for a moment, then the photographer turns to leave, feeling awkward. “I should... take more pictures, I guess.”

Kuroo darts in front of him. “Ah, ah, ah, Kenma. I can think of something much better to do.”

He’s barely got time to blink before Kuroo’s pulling him back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit// my tumblr: socially-acceptable-username


End file.
